


Heaven Corp, Hell LLC, and The Sercet Lunch Club

by ridgeline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU Where Everybody Working in Investment Bank, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Lucifer is an Angel investor, Lunch Partners, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 天堂是一家十分成功的老牌投行，一直到某一天，副总裁Lucifer Morningstar宣布他受够了，然后带着整个业务部门独立了出去，开了一家独立公司。但是没人注意到的是，这场危机影响了一个秘密组织的命运，这个秘密组织由两名天堂的员工（一名是前员工）组成，主要目的是在午休的时间一起吃午饭，他们能够克服面前的种种阻碍吗？说实话，谁会知道通往天堂的阶梯居然是个双关语呢？





	1. The Fall

长话短说。

在周一早上，洛杉矶发生了以下几件大事：市议会终于通过了本月的用水限制；秘鲁三明治餐车开到了街区里面，而且宣布一个星期经营四天；在Heaven集团公司的年度股东会议上，他们的金童，业务部的老大兼副总裁Lucifer Morningstar失控了。据在场的人说，他突然发飙，然后对着所有人怒吼(“你们这些无能！腐朽！！用Windows 10的白痴！！！”)，接着宣布他要独立出去，最后就这么轰轰烈烈地冲出了会议室。

半个小时之后，Lucifer带着三分之二的业务部门和大半个公关部门出走。整个公司和一大半财经网站炸开了锅。

这些事引发了以下的后果：当天Heaven集团公司的指数一口气下降了十二个个点，重创股市。一场为期三年，非常复杂而且昂贵的民事诉讼开启。一段Lucifer在会议上怒吼的短视频将会在YouTube上走红，启发无数鬼畜创作。大约有二十多个家庭要考虑搬家，极大刺激了本地的房地产经纪，并且无意中促进了一对情侣互相认识，并且最终踏上了婚姻的殿堂。

但是这些都不重要，因为这些都只是背景故事。而这个故事的开始，其实是在三天之后，这场骚动已经尘埃落定之时。

准确地说，是在周五早上八点五十五分开始的。

八点四十五分，一个男人按照惯例，把他的宾利车停到员工车位上。他没有注意到今天停车场似乎空荡了不少，而且也并不关心。他锁了车，然后继续不快地忍受宿醉的折磨，蹒跚着，努力到达了大堂，赶上了打卡时间。八点五十五分，他松了一口气，然后把ID卡插到打卡机上。

_滴——_ 红灯。打卡失败。

他皱起了眉头，然后把ID卡递给前台，询问是不是消磁了。五分钟后，前台笑容满面地把卡还给了他，然后向他保证，卡没有问题。

唯一的问题是，因为人事上的变动，他的ID已经被注销了。

资料显示，他已经不再在Heaven集体公司工作了。

“啥？”Crowley说。

\--

十二点五十五分，Aziraphale在telegram上发出一条信息。

_我不确定你收到之前的信息没有，你上班了吗？老地方见？_ 他写道，然后小心翼翼地看了一下整个办公室。很好，所有人要么在休息，要么在忙碌，没有人注意到他。

大约五秒之后，他收到了回复的信息。

Aziraphale站了起来，在电脑显示屏上贴上表示午休去了的便利贴。

他从冰箱里面拿出午餐盒，然后在微波炉里面加热，然后离开了茶水间。其他人在玩shadowran的桌游，没有注意到他。公司的走廊也安全，但是电梯前面有几个人在等待。这个不是问题，Aziraphale一闪身，顺利地进入安全楼梯。

他向下走了三层，看了一眼防火门，关着。Aziraphale伸出手，敲了三下，然后是两下。

门开了。

门后是一个临时搭建的小棚子，本来是装修工人在装修二十层的时候做的临时休息点，但是他们走的时候忘了拆，所以就留在了那里。那是个很舒适的地方，特别是在整个公司只有两个人知道的情况下。Aziraphale关上身后门，走了过去，在他惯常的位置上坐下，把装午餐的纸袋放在膝盖上。他清了清嗓子，缩在沙发里面的Crowley终于抬起了头，看了他一眼，表情沮丧。

“我买到Shadow的早期合集了，磁带装的那版，”Aziraphale试了一下，“我可以明天带过来。”

“Lucifer那家伙自己发疯也就算了！为什么要把其他人也牵扯进去！！”Crowley突然咆哮，“我的新工位是在地下六层！六层！在墙壁上开个洞，我就可以直接坐地铁了！！”

  
  
“我听说他们又拒绝了他的提议，这都是第二十六次了。”Aziraphale安抚道，“情况本来可能会更糟糕的。”

他们沉默了一会儿，然后一起打了个寒战。

“至少来的不是911，”Crowley承认，“但是Gabriel在开除我之前！！！！至少应该问一下我的意见！！！！”

“嗯…他可能是把你当成Lucifer的人了，毕竟你是业务部的王牌。”Aziraphale指出，“大家都觉得你会跟着Lucifer走，所以默认了。”

“而且你失联了整整24小时，没有人知道你到底在哪里。”他补充，好奇地看着Crowley。

Crowley痛苦地咬住脸颊内部。

“我请了假，开车带我的花去参加新英格兰园艺比赛了。我关了手机，不想被干扰，”他说，“谁知道Lucifer居然会在这种时候发疯。”

“你赢了吗？”

“赢了，我拿到了蓝绶带，这样就是三连冠了。”

“恭喜啊！”

“这是理所当然的。然后俱乐部的人给我办了个庆祝派对，我喝醉了……不知道私酿酒的劲儿居然那么大，所以又花了一天醒酒，当时想着反正我还有年假，也没有太担心。等我终于到了公司，就……”Crowley双手一摊，“……这样了。”

话题开始变得过于沉重，而且开始牵涉到隐私，违反了午餐俱乐部不成文的规则。所以他们非常有默契地停了下来，开始吃午餐，分享彼此的食物。Crowley带的是越南三明治，搭配生春卷，Aziraphale带的是培根可丽饼、黄油炒蛋和苹果枫糖浆华夫饼，还有一大壶热茶。违背Crowley的意愿，Aziraphale依然没有在茶里面加威士忌。

“说实话，虽然现在看来很英明，但是我还是不明白为什么当初副总裁要买下总公司的地下室。”Aziraphale说。

他咬下一大口生春卷，发现里面夹了他最喜欢的白萝卜丝，感觉很高兴。

“他本来想在地下室再开一家游戏工作室，你知道他的，沉迷卡马克那样的英雄故事。”Crowley说，舀起一勺炒蛋，“然后一旦他发现我们没法在他家工作，而他又负担不起其他的写字楼，我们就困在这里了。”

他们再次陷入了沉默。

“我真的不应该说的，但是Gabriel说总公司要切断Lucifer的现金流……”Aziraphale紧张起来，听了一下楼上的动静，“我知道他们的关系一向紧张，但是这样的话，你们还能撑得住吗？”

  
“我倒是不担心那个，Lucifer可能反而会异常有干劲，”Crowley说，“过于漫长的青春期是会这样。”

“噢。”Aziraphale说，放下了他的午餐盒，因为他即将要说的东西感到胃痛。

“怎么了？”

“我们也许不能再见面了。”

“啥？”Crowley举起的勺子停在了半空中。

“Gabriel昨天在办公室里面宣布，如果有谁在走廊里面和他的兄弟或者任何你们的人说话，就会被视为叛徒。”Aziraphale说，“他气坏了。Lucifer带走了我们最大的几个客户，只花了五分钟。不知道他怎么做到的。”

“我有一点概念。”Crowley说。

“ _那个_ ？”

“ _那个_ 。而且和外表不一样，他其实挺能干的。”

“原来如此。”Aziraphale说，又紧张了起来，“午餐时间快结束了，我应该回去了。”

他看着Crowley，带着一点隐隐的期待。但是有一会儿，他也不知道自己是在期待什么。

“该死，我不会让他们夺走我的午餐时间的。”Crowley突然说，然后他狠狠地咬了一口华夫饼，“明天你想吃什么？”

奇怪的是，这似乎就是Aziraphale期待的。

TBC


	2. The Good, The Bad, and The Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一百年之后，我终于更新了。

Beelzebub最近有不少烦心事。

作为业务部的副部长和实际上的行政负责人，在30岁之前，Beelzebub就已经在总公司这个鲨鱼池里面杀出了一片天。她排除了几乎所有的敌人，有一份蒸蒸日上的职业，三套房子，两套分别位于瑞典和大溪地的别墅，以及你不能问名字的俱乐部的年费会员资格。她的生活基本上完美无缺.

一直到一个星期前，老大在股东大会上神经断了线。

当然，这没什么出奇的，Lucifer几乎每个星期都会搞点爆炸（“好了！我得到了情报，悉尼要建新的海底电缆要完成了，传输速度会减少0.5秒，我要你们一个小时之后就出现在那边。”），所以这次只能说是规模比较大，大到了所有人都卷了进去，还困在总公司下面。

不过没关系，他们付她钱，就是为了收拾烂摊子的。

总之，在Lucifer火速成立新公司又马不停蹄地赶去睡遍全世界的客户好挖墙脚的时候，Beelzebub尽了她的职责。她派出一个小组去搞定了新家具，让另外一个小组搞定基本装饰，其他人则布线、打扫卫生，以及给那些Lucifer没来得及睡的客户打电话。她要她的管家把她的应急套装（洗漱用品，野餐炉，便携行军床，卡通苍蝇枕头）送到了CFO办公室，之后就一直呆在那里，解决一个接一个的问题，拯救Lucifer（和所有人）岌岌可危的事业，如同全世界最高效的产权律师。

所以差不多在废寝忘食120个小时之后，Beelzebub才终于意识到她忘了一件事。

你看，除了前业务部副部长，现地狱CFO之外，Beelzebub还有一个职业。一个她绝大多数同事都不知道的职业。

她在Youtube上有一个频道。Beelzebub的餐桌，三天更新一次，已经有了210个视频。目前订阅人数50万，每周还在增加。

是的，Beelzebub是一个吃播博主。而且在频道开播以来的六百多天里，她第一次开了天窗，并且六个小时之后，她很可能要面对第二次断更。

根据Alexa的统计，在过去的一个星期里面，她已经流失了差不多两千个订阅，所以是时候做点什么了。

虽然办公室依然一片混乱和鸡飞狗跳，不过靠命令、恐吓和纯粹的煤气灯操纵，Beelzebub想办法瞒混过了其他人，霸占了两个小时厨房，得到了一个小时的辣年糕和部队锅的素材，接着又重复了一次，粗剪的素材就差不多就足够了。在其他人分享剩下的犒劳士气的辣年糕和火锅的时候，Beelzebub躲进办公室，开始一边看客户数据，一边远程操作家里的电脑，紧锣密鼓地剪辑。

一切都和她计划的差不多，只剩四个小时，但是Beelzebub完成了粗剪，加上了特效和动画，完美，高效，正如计划的一样。接下来只需要渲染，然后就——

突然之间，外面安静了下来。

然后，一种奇怪的惊叹声蔓延过整个公司，然后变成了愤怒和咒骂的大杂烩。Beelzebub眯起眼睛，过了差不多一秒，这才发现同事们在惊讶什么。

“该死的混蛋切断了我们的网络！”Hastur在外面怒吼，“混蛋！！！！我都快要挖到那个客户了！！！！”

  
  
一条信息跳到Beelzebub的手机屏幕上，显然是因为她是这会儿的负责人。

信息提示：整栋大楼的水电和网络都是属于总公司的。因为地狱有限责任公司的产权问题依然不明，所以他们决定暂时切断网络，在律师们搞清楚之后再恢复，很抱歉。

_**那群小心眼的混蛋。**_ Beelzebub一拳锤到桌子上。

只剩不到四个小时了，但是现在这个客户需要她全部的注意力，而且这个时候开车穿过洛杉矶市中心是不可能的，更别提还没开始渲染，开车回去绝对来不及。也许派一个小组出去偷接线？但是天堂那群家伙肯定派了人在外面守着，只等着给律师们增加行为不端和破坏私有财产的火力。派个人去家里？但是……

就在这个时候，Anthony Crowley在门口慢悠悠地伸了个头出来。

“为什么这么吵？”他说，“咋了？”

问题解决了。

\--

早上六点的时候，整个人事部门都收到了来自Gabriel的群发消息（附带一个鼓励健身的脚注，还对所有人的健康状态进行了轻微的羞辱）。所以八点的时候，整个部门都尽数到达办公室，所有人都战战兢兢，整齐划一地看着站在办公室中间的Gabriel。他也是整间办公室里唯一一个没有手拿超大杯星巴克的人。

“大家好。长话短说，我只是想尽快地过一下早会，然后你们就可以回去工作了，”Gabriel说，看起来容光焕发。他举起一只手，让大家的目光都落在他身上。

“好了，因为公司最近的一些事情，让我觉得大家可能有点松懈，”他继续说，”所以我要再次强调公司的着装规定：外套长度过腰，衬衫塞进裤子里面，裙子不能超过膝盖，裤子只能是单一颜色，办公室里面只允许出现皮鞋。大家都知道Christopher发生了什么，我就不重复了。”

一片齐刷刷地朝下拉衣角的动静，然后是一片肃然起敬的沉默，以及吞咽唾沫的声音。

这么说吧，Christopher _曾经_ 是坐在Aziraphale前面的那个同事，一直到有一天他穿了一双洞洞鞋来上班。

_大家都知道接下来发生了什么。_

Aziraphale吞了一口唾沫。

他今天来得太早，所以来不及把午餐盒放进冰箱。这会儿午餐盒就在他手里提着，所以Aziraphale只能双手背在身后，努力地试图让它看起来不那么显眼。

“接下来……嗯，希望大家都能意识到，我们是环境友好公司。下班的时候要记得关电灯和电脑，再迟也一样，另外看在老大的份上，各位，双面打印。”Gabriel说，“我希望我们能拿到公司本月的最环保部门奖，是不是？”

一片紧张而且激烈的点头。

“另外，策划部正在征集本月的LGBTQ志工签名，希望各位踊跃参加。说到这个，我要再次重申一次，出于反性骚扰和反职场霸凌条例，本公司禁止任何形式的企业内部恋爱，希望大家不要明知故犯。”

一片更加紧张而且激烈的点头。

  
“其实我也不想太苛刻大家，但是在座的各位都知道，因为我弟弟之前那些……不负责任的行为，现在整个公司都靠我们了，”Gabriel说，叹了口气，“得加把劲啊。”

一种非常类似愧疚感的情绪缓缓地浮现在Aziraphale的胸膛里面，他努力地试图压制下去。 _别上当！想想资本主义对我们做的那些坏事儿！他们只是想利用我们的愧疚感和超市买二送一优惠券来奴役我们到死！！_ 一个非常耳熟的小声音在他的脑海深处作响。

奇怪地是，他发现自己确实舒服多了。

“好了，就不浪费时间了，最后一件事，我把楼下的网络停了，如果他们有人要抗议，让他们来找我，因为这是我负责的，”Gabriel说，脸色阴沉，“除此之外，我再强调一次。如果人事部有任何人，以任何形式帮助了楼下的那群白痴，我的意思是，哪怕只是和他们站在一个地方，呼吸同样的空气——”

他停了下来。

“你们知道会发生什么。”Gabriel说。

Aziraphale高抬着头，深深地咽了口唾沫。

他深呼吸一次之后，随着逐渐散开的人群，回到了自己工位，准备开始一天的工作。他打开了员工系统，Office 2019，番茄计划app，禅意挂件。然后，他习惯性地点开了Telegram。

_紧急事件！！！我需要你的帮助，老地方见。_ 来自Crowley的信息。

Aziraphale猛地抬起头，看向Gabriel的方向。他正在朝着自己的办公室走去，一脸严肃。

Aziraphale咽下了最后一口唾沫。

\--

问题很严重。

“我觉得这个不能吃了。”Aziraphale闷闷不乐地说，看着他放在膝盖上的午餐盒，“Gabriel开了个早会，足足开了一个小时，我没来得及把午餐放进冰箱，然后办公室空调温度太高了……我想寿司变质了。”

他花了二十分钟才成功逃出办公室，所以等他意识到自己还拿着午餐盒的时候，就已经太迟了。

“没事，我带了阿富汗羊肉抓饭，而且放冰箱里面了，够两个人吃，”Crowley说，友善地看着他，“话说你们办公室为啥要把空调开到29度？意义何在？”

“为了环保。”Aziraphale说，突然紧张了起来，“对了，这个手抓饭不会真的要用手抓来吃吧？”

“没事，”Crowley说，“用勺子吃也没差。”

_阿富汗羊肉塑料叉子扒饭，_ 听起来似乎没那么有异国情调了，Aziraphale摇了摇头，然后集中精力，回到另外一个没那么迫切的问题上面。

“你的意思是说，总公司把你们所有的网络都切断了？”Aziraphale说。

“是的，Beelzebub气坏了，如果我不能在两个小时之内搞定，就只能提头来见了。我的意思是，能有多难？”Crowley说，“管他是什么，只要能看到，我就能搞定。也许不能维持网络，不过Beelzebub应该只需要十五分钟来链接她家，但是——”

“你没法进总部。”Aziraphale说。

“我没法进总部。”Crowley说。

“说起来，你能不能……”Crowley补充，非常有礼貌地。

“噢，不能。我甚至分不清PC和Mac有什么区别。”

“你竟然知道PC和Mac是不同的。那么——”

“Crowley。你知道的，一想到电脑方面的问题，我就便秘。”

“好吧。”Crowley说，脸皱了起来。

在吃饭的地方谈论下水道问题也许确实不是最好的选择，Aziraphale意识到。

不过，他也同时意识到了另外一个事情。

“也不用这么沮丧，”Aziraphale说，“我知道谁可以解决这个问题。”

“实际上，他应该是最佳人选。”他补充。

\--

“啊，是的。”那个叫Newton Pulsifer的好小伙子说，他在食堂前的走廊前面被拦了下来，可能正因为如此，他显得有点迷糊，“我是一个电脑工程师，我在IT工作，我非常IT，我非常了解网络。因为我是一个……电脑工程师？”

“不过为什么你们要问这个？”他补充。

“告诉你了，”Aziraphale说，面带灿烂微笑，友好地用胳膊肘撞了一下Crowley，“他知道自己在做什么。”

Crowley依然躲在自动售货机后面，看着Newton，然后缓缓地抬起一边眉毛，没有吭声。他有一些疑虑，但是现在情况容不得挑剔。

“我需要你的帮助。”他说，叹了口气。

“要说请。”Aziraphale说，友好地用胳膊肘撞了一下躲在自动售货机后面的Crowley，“请帮帮我们，Newton。”

“好的，不过我想问一下，”Newton说，“为什么他要躲在自动售货机后面？”

“特殊情况。”他们异口同声地说。

\--

Newton确实知道他在做什么。

在得知Crowley的请求的具体内容之后，他就带着他们抄了近路，直奔位于二十楼的机房（一楼到三十楼通称”地球“，是天堂的下属公司和营业部门，负责各种日常事务，也就是所谓的‘凡人之事’）。他们一路上神奇地绕开了所有在等待电梯的同事，躲在防火通道抽烟的同事，推着文件篮小推车到处巡逻的同事，没有任何人看到他们。唯一的尴尬时刻只发生在Newton最终礼貌地问了Aziraphale和Crowley他们到底是谁。Crowley花了五分钟才意识到Aziraphale和Newton之间所谓的人际关系，实际上就是Aziraphale在Newton来面试的时候见过他一次。

“不过我们现在熟悉了。”Newton补充，面带友善而略带尴尬的笑容，“来自天堂的Aziraphale，和来自地狱的Crowley。”

Crowley礼貌点了点头。在此之前，他对“地球”的认知仅限于清洁工和一群无聊的家伙，总是在投诉 _Lucifer_ _和他的爪牙们_ 的不当行为，也就是说，他们所做的几乎每一件事（在办公室用偷来的液氮开朗姆酒冰淇淋派对/新年的时候把一个浴缸抬到了天堂大厦的最顶端/不穿裤子上班日）。而现在，这个陌生人二话不说，就答应了把他从断头台下面救出来。

也许之前他们确实太自高自大了。

“希望Gabriel还没有发现我不在工位上。”Aziraphale紧张地说，“我留下的便条说我去厕所了。”

“我等下给你买通个医生开病假条。”Crowley说。

“噢。不需要。”Newton说，停了下来，推开一道门。强烈的冷气从门后涌出来，然后是无处不在的嗡嗡声。

“我们已经到了。”他说。

\--

机房里面真的很冷。

而且一个人也没有。所以应该快到午餐时间了。

“我再确定一下，”Newton说，“天堂切断了楼下的网络，而因为特殊原因，你们需要暂时恢复一下？”

“是的。”Crowley和Aziraphale异口同声。

“好。那很简单，只需要打开路由器的开关就可以了。”Newton说，“我之前还以为要重启，要是那样的话，总部无论如何都会注意到的。”

这是今天第一个好消息。Crowley高兴了起来。

“我只需要一个小时。”他说，“半个小时也可以。”

“好，我想应该是……”

Newton伸出手，按下了一个按钮。

然后是一片黑暗。

接着是一片死寂。

接着远远地传来了声音，越来越清晰；尖叫、咆哮和惨叫混合而成的混乱充满了整栋大楼，狂奔的脚步声在走廊里面回荡。滴滴滴滴的信息提示声密密麻麻地在Aziraphale和Crowley的手机上响起，他们几乎同时拿起手机，读出信息。

“一级警报！！！！楼下的那群混蛋把整栋楼的电和网都给断了！保卫公司！！！楼下集合！！！！！”

“警告：楼上的混蛋把我们的电和网都给断了，不能再忍了。楼上集合。”

Crowley和Aziraphale面面相觑，然后瞪着Newton。

\--

Newton在稍迟之后承认他可能撒了谎，也就是说，他不是他们认为的那个人。

也就是说，他根本不是网络工程师。

但是Crowley没空和他生气，因为在他们最终脱险之前，Aziraphale带着他们花了好一会儿，才终于在楼道里面惊险万分地地避开两拨人马，躲进了二十层的秘密据点。Crowley锁了门，然后把信息提示调到静音。但是在此之前，他看了一眼屏幕，皱起了眉头。

“Gabriel会杀了我。”Aziraphale说，痛苦地。他同样把手机调成了静音，而且也同样看了一眼刷屏的信息，“他要我们立刻集合，他认为你们会攻打上去，抢占办公室。”

“Beelzebub也想知道我在哪里，而且更想知道为什么网络没恢复但是还停电了。”Crowley说，“我觉得我是没法活着走出去了。”

他们闷闷不乐地缩在平常坐的位置，然后听到了一声从某人肚子传来的咕咕声。

“不是我。”Aziraphale说。

“是我。”Newton说，“在你们拦住我之前，我是要去食堂的。”

Crowley瞪了他一眼。

“很不幸。我的午餐在公司里面，”他说，“你只能饿着，和我们一样。”

“我可以去外面的自动售货机买三明治。”Aziraphale说，“这会儿他们应该在大厅自相残杀，不会注意到我的。”

他又紧张了起来。

“我们应该做点什么，对不对？”他说，“毕竟……”

沉默。

“我可能有办法。”Newton说，“而且我们还可以吃到午餐。”

“不过，这里到底是什么地方？”他打量了一眼据点，困惑地皱起了眉头。

TBC


End file.
